Knights Syndicate
Overview The Knights Syndicate is a Chapter that had once fallen but has now returned from the ashes. They are a Chapter dedicated to protecting the Imperium at all costs, upholding noble concepts and fighting to the last. History The original history of the old Knights Syndicate is long lost, all that is known is that the Knights Syndicate were the long lost 2nd Legion. The history of the new Knights Syndicate begins in the roots of another Chapter that was supposedly formed from the aftermath of a civil war that split the IInd Legion apart. In the early years, the Chapter emulated the former Knights Syndicate but alas, they slowly forgot the traditions and took on new ones as the geneseed of the Legion was slowly replaced by new sources. The history of this Chapter, although proud, became checkered with Schisms and treachery. Eventually, tensions rose. It all began when it's 7th Company turned traitor and attempted to wipe out the 1st Company. However, they were stopped when 3rd Company came to 1st’s rescue. The two Companies and defeated the traitors and scattered them, and the traitorous 7th captain was supposedly killed. While this victory was celebrated, several members of the Chapter were shaken by the betrayal. When a new Chapter Master arose in the Chapter, tensions intensified as more and more members became dissatisfied with the way the Chapter was going. Infighting was becoming almost an everyday occurrence. Eventually, 3rd Captain Malius, the 3rd Company and several members of other Companies became disillusioned with the Chapter. What’s more, Falcario the former 8th Captain had revealed himself to 8th Captain Vigilus, he was hiding in the bowels of the Shattering Sun for reasons unknown. These members came together and formed the Syndicate, their name for those planning to escape.' ' ' Soon, Malius and those with him began planning. Seeking to leave the Chapter and free themselves from its grasp. However, they were inevitably discovered when two Captains discovered their plans. Forced to act, the conspirators fought a brief battle against the Chapter and escaped. In the battle, 3rd Techmarine Cybereus sacrificed himself to allow the Syndicate to escape. The Syndicate embarked on what they called the “Exodus”. They traveled for a long time, searching for a new purpose. Along the way, they encountered an Adeptus Mechanicus forge fleet under attack by a Chaos Warband. The Syndicate came to their rescue and destroyed the heretics. In gratitude for their rescue, the forge fleet swore fealty to the Syndicate and joined their crusade. At some point, after years of crusading, the Librarians among them sensed a psychic call that seemed to be summoning them to a planet. Upon arrival, the Syndicate discovered they had come across the ancient homeworld of the Knights Syndicate, Orios. Despite the presence of technology and cities, the planet’s inhabitants had reverted back to a feudal society and ignored the advanced technology around them. The Fortress Monastery, the Sine Tempus, still stood and was functional. But the biggest surprise the Syndicate found was that another force had been drawn to Orios, the 7th Company. Contrary to the story told of their betrayal of the old Chapter and bewitchery by a Daemon, 7th, in fact, had been disillusioned with the increasingly brutal ways some Companies conducted themselves and attempted to stop the brutal 1st Company by wiping them out. However, they were stopped when 3rd intervened and the 7th were scattered. It also turned out that 7th Marshal Krasus had survived albeit horribly wounded. Upon reuniting, the Syndicate and the 7th began exploring the planet. In the Fortress Monastery, the Syndicate found records of the old Knights Syndicate that detailed its history and its collapse. What's more, they found out that they were actually descendants of the lost Legion! In awe of this revelation, Malius and the leading heads of the Syndicate entered the throne room where they spoke for five days. Five days later, Malius summoned the marines together. Once gathered, Malius addressed them. He proclaimed that they must forget the past and reclaim their identity as Knights Syndicate. Malius was met with cheers of support and he was proclaimed as High King of the Knights Syndicate, reclaiming the long disused title from their Primarch. The newly formed Chapter now fights in the Emperor’s name, proudly bearing their name. Organisation ' The Knights Syndicate follow the Codex Astartes but have some deviations. The Companies are called Houses. Houses are distinguished by the colours of their pauldrons rather than their trims. During their Exodus, the Chapter became self-sufficient and mixed and matched their armour when needed, this is still evident in the lower ranks of the Chapter but the High Ranks usually have more complete sets of armour. The presence of a Forge Moon orbiting the Chapter Home world has not solved this problem. Another note is that knight pattern helmets are common in the Chapter. Many Knights also like to adorn themselves with chains and pendants, giving them the look of ragtag knights. The Chapter also has a different title system. Scouts are called Squires and take on the additional role of serving as advanced battle brothers' assistants until deemed worthy of Knighthood upon which they are promoted to full battle brothers and are given the title of “Ser”. Squires are often deemed worthy after fulfilling a particular quest or slaying a foe in battle. Knights Syndicate ranks are identified by the colour of their helmet. Standard brothers have the standard helmet colour, sergeants have blue helms, Seneschals have bronze helms and Lords may colour their helmet if they wish. High King Malius's helmet is gold. Chapter Beliefs The Knights Syndicate venerate the Emperor although some Individuals do not. The Knights believe that the Imperial Citizens are worth fighting for and as such will fight valiantly to defend them, no matter the cost. They also do this out of perceived penance for the wrongdoings their former Chapter committed. Chapter Home World The Knights Syndicate make their home on the planet of Orios, a feudal world that was once the homeworld of the former Knights Syndicate Legion. The planet’s climate supposedly resembles the one of Ancient Britannia of Old Earth. The Chapter's Fortress-Monastery, Sine Tempus, is situated on the main continent of Albian. Orios has a mild climate and a lot of its landscape is covered in vast pine forests. The rest of the consists of plains, rivers, mountains and the southeastern part of Albian is the swamp of Gloom Marsh. Orios also has an Imperial Knight House on it. When the Knights Syndicate arrived on the planet, they faced resistance from the Knights but conflicted subsided after Malius paid a visit to their Keep and negotiated with them. Rumours that Malius had thrown a few of the Nobles out of a window to get his point across are denied. Orios is host to a number of creatures, many of which resemble species from ancient Terra. One particular creature and perhaps the most iconic is the Drakon. Drakons A drakon is a massive beast covered in nigh-impenetrable scales and with teeth as sharp as a power sword. What's more, drakons are able to unleash torrents of fire from their mouths which can burn through even power armour, making them even more fearsome. Drakons are huge creatures, the smallest being as big as Astartes Rhino and the biggest being as big as a Warhound Titan. The biggest of all was Morkos, who was reputed to have been the size of a Warlord Titan! He was slain by the Knights Syndicate Primarch Irynval ten thousand years ago. his bones are said to be the foundation of the Knights Syndicate Fortress Monastery Sine Tempus. '' Knights Syndicate marines often hunt drakons in order to keep them from threatening settlements. Hunting drakon may also be an initiation ritual. Marines who kill a drakon often take the beast's scales to adorn their armour. Phares crying birds Large black birds native to the Albian swamp lands, they are able to mimic the cry of animals and humans. Named after the remembrancer who discovered them, later the first to die to them. These birds are omnivorous, eating poisonous fruits that grow on the Zagra tree while, supplementing their diets with rodents, reptiles and insects. Many people have been lost to swamps these birds live in them because of their ability to replicate the sounds of crying humans, this sometimes leads to humans being unintentionally lured them into swamps, becoming lost and soon die. Their dung is toxic. Houses Houses are the Knights Syndicate equivalent of Companies. Houses are usually organised into 100 marines plus staff. Squads are designated by their Sergeant’s name and follow standard Codex organisation. Each House is headed by a Lord and has a Seneschal as 2nd in command. There are nine Houses, each specializing in a different style of war. Due to the different styles and cultures of the Houses, rivalries are common. '''1st House: '''The veterans of the Chapter. Due to their status, 1st House marines have access to the best weaponry and have complete sets of armour, including access to terminator armour. '''2nd House:' Siege and defence experts. 3rd House: Orbital assault specialists. 4th House: (WIP) ' 5th House:' Stealth and recon specialists. 6th House: Guerrilla experts. 7th House: Air assault specialists 8th House: Exploration and scout experts 9th House "Wildlings": CQC, shock assaults, infantry, encirclement tactics and cavalry Relationships The Knights Syndicate maintain their loyalty to the Imperium and it's people. However, they greatly disapprove of the Inquisition but operate with them if needed. The Chapter also has ties with the Ursine Fangs, a renegade, though loyal, Chapter. Dealings are common and bonds have been formed between members of the Chapter. Some minor conflicts have occured, such as the time when High King Malius discovered a Ursine Fang marine by the name of Mikhail the Hunter trying to steal his crown.Category:Knights Syndicate